1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for perfusing one or more organs to monitor, sustain and/or restore the viability of the organ(s) and/or for transporting and/or storing the organ(s).
2. Description of Related Art
Preservation of organs by machine perfusion has been accomplished at hypothermic temperatures with or without computer control with crystalloid perfusates and without oxygenation. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,149,321, 5,395,314, 5,584,804, 5,709,654 and 5,752,929 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/484,601 to Klatz et al., which are hereby incorporated by reference. Hypothermic temperatures provide a decrease in organ metabolism, lower the energy requirements, delay the depletion of high energy phosphate reserves and accumulation of lactic acid and retard the morphological and functional deterioration associated with disruption of blood supply. Oxygen can not be utilized efficiently by mitochondria below approximately 20xc2x0 C. to produce energy, and the reduction in catalase/superoxide dismutase production and ascorbyl and glutathione regeneration at low temperatures allows high free radical formation. The removal of oxygen from perfusates during low temperature machine perfusion has even proven helpful in improving organ transplant results by some investigators.
Reduction in potential oxygen damage is also accomplished via the addition of antioxidants to the perfusate. In particular, this has proven useful in reducing organ damage after long warm ischemia times. Numerous other perfusate additives have also been reported to improve the outcome of machine perfusion.
Ideally organs would be procured in a manner that limits their warm ischemia time to essentially zero. Unfortunately, in reality, many organs, especially from non-beating heart donors, are procured after extended warm ischemia time periods (i.e., 45 minutes or more). The machine perfusion of these organs at low temperature has demonstrated significant improvement (Transpl Int 1996 Daemen). Further, prior art teaches that the low temperature machine perfusion of organs is preferred at low pressures (Transpl. Int 1996 Yland) with roller or diaphragm pumps delivering the perfusate at a controlled pressure. Numerous control circuits and pumping configurations have been utilized to achieve this objective and to machine perfuse organs in general. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,662 and 5,494,822 to Sadri; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,759 to Bauer et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,860 and 5,472,876 to Fahy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,352 to Martindale et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,444 to Clark et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,686 to Gruenberg; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,914 and 3,892,628 to Thome et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,657 and 5,476,763 to Bacchi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,930 to McGhee et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,847 to Sugimachi et al. However, in some situations the use of such pumps for machine perfusion of organs may increase the risk of overpressurization of the organ should the organ perfusion apparatus malfunction. High pressure perfusion (e.g., above about 60 mm Hg) can wash off the vascular endothelial lining of the organ and in general damages organ tissue, in particular at hypothermic temperatures where the organ does not have the neurological or endocrinal connections to protect itself by dilating its vasculature under high pressure.
Furthermore, the techniques used for assessment of the viability of these machine perfused organs have been a critical factor in limiting the organs from greater use. While increased organ resistance (i.e., pressure/flow) measurements during machine perfusion are a useful indicator, they demonstrate only the worst case situations.
During low temperature machine perfusion of organs that have been damaged by warm ischemia time or by the machine perfusion itself, the organs will elute intracellular and endothelial as well as membrane constituents. Over the years the appearance of various ubiquitous intracellular enzymes, such as lactic dehydrogenase (LDH) and alkaline phosphatase, in the perfusate has been used as a biomarker of organ damage. Recently, the determination of the presence of alpha glutathione-S-transferase (a-GST) and Pi glutathione-S-transferase (p-GST) in low temperature machine perfusion perfusates has proven a satisfactory indicator in predicting the functional outcome of non-beating heart donor kidney grafts before transplantation (Transpl 1997 Daemen).
The prior art has also addressed the need to restore or maintain an organ""s physiological function after preservation for an extended period of time at hypothermic temperatures. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,578 to Wikman-Coffelt discloses an organ preservation solution that contains large amounts of pyruvate. Wikman-Coffelt teaches that flooding of the organ with pyruvate bypasses glycosis, the step in the cell energy cycle that utilizes adenosine triphosphate (ATP) to produce pyruvate, and pyruvate is then available to the mitochondria for oxidative phosphorylation producing ATP. Wikman-Coffelt teaches perfusing or washing an organ at a warm temperature with a first preservation solution containing pyruvate for removal of blood or other debris from the organ""s vessels and to vasodilate, increase flow and load the cells with an energy supply in the form of a clean substrate, namely the pyruvate. Wikman-Coffelt teaches that the pyruvate prevents edema, ischemia, calcium overload and acidosis as well as helps preserve the action potential across the cell membrane. The organ is then perfused with a second perfusion solution containing pyruvate and a small percentage of ethanol in order to stop the organ from working, vasodilate the blood vessels allowing for full vascular flow, continue to load the cells with pyruvate and preserve the energy state of the organ. Finally the organ is stored in a large volume of the first solution for 24 hours or longer at temperatures between 4xc2x0 C. and 10xc2x0 C.
However, the mitochondria are the source of energy in cells and need significant amounts of oxygen to function. Organs naturally have significant pyruvate levels, and providing an organ with additional pyruvate will not assist in restoring and/or maintaining an organ""s full physiological function if the mitochondria are not provided with sufficient oxygen to function. Further, briefly flooding an organ with pyruvate may, in fact, facilitate tearing off of the vascular endothelial lining of the organ.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,659 to Brasile et al. also discloses a preservation solution for warm preservation of tissues, explants, organs and endothelial cells. Brasile et al. teaches disadvantages of cold organ storage, and proposes warm preservation technology as an alternative. Brasile et al. teaches that the solution has an enhanced ability to serve as a medium for the culture of vascular endothelium of tissue, and as a solution for organs for transplantation using a warm preservation technology because it is supplemented with serum albumin as a source of protein and colloid; trace elements to potentiate viability and cellular function; pyruvate and adenosine for oxidative phosphorylation support; transferrin as an attachment factor; insulin and sugars for metabolic support and glutathione to scavenge toxic free radicals as well as a source of impermeant; cyclodextrin as a source of impermeant, scavenger, and potentiator of cell attachment and growth factors; a high Mg++ concentration for microvessel metabolism support; mucopolysaccharides, comprising primarily chondroitin sulfates and heparin sulfates, for growth factor potentiation and hemostasis; and ENDO GRO(trademark) as a source of cooloid, impermeant and specific vascular growth promoters. Brasile et al. further teaches warm perfusing an organ for up to 12 hours at 30xc2x0 C., or merely storing the organ at temperatures of 25xc2x0 C. in the preservation solution.
However, flooding an organ with such chemicals is insufficient to arrest or repair ischemic injury where the mitochondria are not provided with sufficient oxygen to function to produce energy. The oxygen needs of an organ at more than 20xc2x0 C. are substantial and cannot be met by a simple crystalloid at reasonable flows. Further, assessment of the viability of an organ is necessary before the use of any type of solution can be determined to have been fruitful.
WO 88/05261 to Owen discloses an organ perfusion system including an organ chamber that is supplied with an emulsion fluid or physiological electrolyte that is transported through a perfusion system. The chamber contains a synthetic sac to hold the organ. Perfusate enters the organ through a catheter inserted into an artery. The perfusate is provided by two independent fluid sources, each of which includes two reservoirs.
The present invention focuses on avoiding damage to an organ during perfusion while monitoring, sustaining and/or restoring the viability of the organ and preserving the organ for storage and/or transport. The invention is directed to an apparatus and method for perfusing an organ to monitor, sustain and/or restore the viability of the organ and/or for transporting and/or storing the organ. More particularly, the organ perfusion apparatus and method according to the invention monitor, sustain and/or restore organ viability by perfusing the organ at hypothermic temperature (hypothermic perfusion mode) and/or normothermic temperatures (normothermic perfusion mode) preferably after flushing of the organ such as by hypothermic flushing followed by static organ storage and/or organ perfusion at hypothermic temperatures for transport and/or storage of the organ.
The restoring of organ viability may be accomplished by restoring high energy nucleotide (e.g., adenosine triphosphate (ATP)) levels and enzyme levels in the organ, which were reduced by warm ischemia time and/or hypoxia, by perfusing the organ with an oxygenated medical fluid, such as an oxygenated cross-linked hemoglobin-based bicarbonate medical fluid, at normothermic or near-normothermic temperatures. The organ may be flushed with a medical fluid prior to perfusion with the oxygenated medical fluid. Such perfusion can be performed at either normothermic or hypothermic temperatures, preferably at hypothermic temperatures. For hypothermic flush, static storage and hypothermic perfusion, the medical fluid preferably contains little or no oxygen and preferably includes antioxidants, both molecular (e.g., 2-ascorbic acid tocopherol) and enzymatic (e.g., catalase and superoxide dismutase (SOD)). Normothermic and/or hypothermic perfusion, and preferably hypothermic perfusion, can be performed in vivo as well as in vitro. Such perfusion arrests ischemic injury in preparation for transport, storage and/or transplant of the organ.
The normothermic treatment is preferably employed after an organ has been subjected to hypothermic temperatures, statically and/or under perfusion. Such initial hypothermic exposure can occur, for example, during transport and/or storage of an organ after harvesting. The treatment is also suitable for organs that will ultimately be stored and/or transported under hypothermic conditions. In other words, the treatment can be applied to organs prior to cold storage and/or transport.
In the normothermic perfusion mode, gross organ perfusion pressure is preferably provided by a pneumatically pressurized medical fluid reservoir controlled in response to a sensor disposed in an end of tubing placed in the organ, which may be used in combination with a stepping motor/cam valve or pinch valve which provides for perfusion pressure fine tuning, prevents overpressurization and/or provides emergency flow cut-off. Alternatively, the organ may be perfused directly from a pump, such as a roller pump or a peristaltic pump, with proper pump control and/or sufficiently fail-safe controllers to prevent overpressurization of the organ, especially as a result of a system malfunction. Substantially eliminating overpressurization prevents and/or reduces damage to the vascular endothelial lining and to the organ tissue in general. Viability of the organ may be monitored, preferably automatically, in the normothermic perfusion mode, preferably by monitoring organ resistance (pressure/flow) and/or pH, pO2, pCO2, LDH, T/GST,T protein, lactate, glucose, base excess and/or ionized calcium levels in the medical fluid that has been perfused through the organ and collected.
An organ viability index may be provided taking into account the various measured factors identified above, such as vascular resistance, pH etc. The index may be organ specific, or may be adaptable to various organs. The index compiles the monitored parameters into a diagnostic summary to be used for making organ therapy decisions and deciding whether to transplant the organ. The index may be automatically generated and provided to the physician.
Normothermic perfusion may be preceded by and/or followed by hypothermic perfusion. In the hypothermic mode, the organ is perfused with a medical fluid containing substantially no oxygen, preferably a simple crystalloid solution that may preferably be augmented with antioxidants, intermittently or at a slow continuous flow rate. Hypothermic perfusion also can be performed in vivo as well as in vitro prior to removal of the organ from the donor. Hypothermic perfusion reduces the organ""s metabolic rate, allowing the organ to be preserved for extended periods of time. The medical fluid is preferably fed into the organ by pressure from an intermediary tank which has a low pressure head so overpressurization of the organ is avoided. Alternatively, in embodiments, gravity can be used to feed the medical fluid into the organ from the intermediary tank, if appropriate. Alternatively, the organ may be perfused directly from a pump, such as a roller pump or a peristaltic pump, with proper pump control and/or sufficiently fail-safe controllers to prevent overpressurization of the organ, especially as a result of a system malfunction. Substantially eliminating overpressurization prevents or reduces damage to the vascular endothelial lining of the organ and to the organ tissue in general, in particular at hypothermic temperatures when the organ has less ability to protect itself by vascular constriction. Viability of the organ may also be monitored, preferably automatically, during the recovery process, preferably by monitoring organ resistance (pressure/flow) and/or pH, pO2, pCO2, LDH, T/GST, T protein, lactate, glucose, base excess and/or ionized calcium levels in the medical fluid that has been perfused through the organ and collected.
Embodiments of this invention include a control system for automatically controlling perfusion of one or more organs by selecting between perfusion modes and control parameters. Automatic perfusion may be based on sensed conditions in the system or manually input parameters. The system may be preprogrammed or programmed during use. Default values and viability checks are utilized.
The perfusion apparatus may be used for various organs, such as the kidneys, and may be adapted to more complex organs, such as the liver, having multiple vasculature structures, for example, the hepatic and portal vasculatures of the liver.
An organ diagnostic apparatus may also be provided to produce diagnostic data such as an organ viability index. The organ diagnostic apparatus includes features of an organ perfusion apparatus, such as sensors and temperature controllers, as well as cassette interface features, and provides analysis of input and output fluids in a perfusion system. Typically, the organ diagnostic apparatus is a simplified perfusion apparatus providing diagnostic data in a single pass, in-line perfusion.
The present invention also provides an organ cassette which allows an organ to be easily and safely moved between apparatus for perfusing, storing, analyzing and/or transporting the organ. The organ cassette may be configured to provide uninterrupted sterile conditions and efficient heat transfer during transport, recovery, analysis and storage, including transition between the transporter, the perfusion apparatus and the organ diagnostic apparatus.
The present invention also provides an organ transporter which allows for transportation of an organ over long distances. The organ transporter may be used for various organs, such as the kidneys, and may be adapted to more complex organs, such as the liver, having multiple vasculature structures, for example, the hepatic and portal vasculatures of the liver. The organ transporter includes features of an organ perfusion apparatus, such as sensors and temperature controllers, as well as cassette interface features.
The perfusion apparatus, transporter, cassette, and organ diagnostic apparatus may be networked to permit remote management, tracking and monitoring of the location and therapeutic and diagnostic parameters of the organ or organs being stored or transported. The information systems may be used to compile historical data of organ transport and storage, and provide cross-referencing with hospital and United Network for Organ Sharing (UNOS) data on the donor and recipient. The systems may also provide outcome data to allow for ready research of perfusion parameters and transplant outcomes.